


sweet taste

by Thea_rainbow



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Murder Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1681232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Different ending of 2x13</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweet taste

**Author's Note:**

> My heart is broken because of the finale. 
> 
> But what else to do that write a different end :) 
> 
> Not beta'd :)

„We couldn't leave without you.“ Hannibal said and walked up to Will who was standing still in the middle of the room. Hannibal stepped in front of him and curled a hand around the side of his face, before he slowly guided him into a soft kiss.

Will could taste blood on Hannibal lips, but the taste was overpowered by the honest sweetness of the kiss. And so he lifted his hand and curled it around Hannibals shoulder to steady him.

“Dads ?” came a voice from behind him and Wills mind finally rushed back into the house and into the kitchen. “We have to go. An ambulance is on the way. And probably the police too.” He said in a rush and looked to Abigail.

“we will talk about this, but now we have to GO.” He nearly yelled when nor Hannibal or Abigail moved an inch.

Hannibal kissed him again when he turned his face back to the cannibal and then Hannibal grope for his and Abbys hand before they ran out of the house. Will nearly stumbled over Alana who was lying on the ground covert with his coat while the heavy rain soaked into the fabric.

“I liked the coat.” Came from Hannibal after they walked in a fast peace for a few minutes down the road until they came to an car standing under a large tree.

“You can buy me a new one.” Will replied and when he slides into the backseat with Abigail.

As soon as he was settled, Abigail cuddled into his side. He threw an arm around her and pressed a kiss into her hair before taking a look at Hannibal, who started the car.

“Where are we going ?”

“To an old friend of ours and then to Europe.”

“Okay.” Will said and curled himself around Abigail who was smiling tentative up at him. “Dads? Really Abigail?” he asked and got a giggle as a reply.

“You are my dads.” She said and tucked her face under Wills chin in.

“Can I teach you how to fish?”

“Yeah.”

“Good.”

 


End file.
